A Rekindled Love Part 1
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: I wanted to rewrite this scene and have had an amazing time so far...Planning to make several parts because I'm having trouble getting documents with a large word count to save...please comment and enjoy! xoxoxo


Evelyn Powell had been crying her eyes out. Over and over again. Tears were falling. Her nose was stopped up. She was breathing through her mouth. She closed her eyes, forcing the tears to the outside of her eyes and down her cheeks. _It's not fair. I deserve better. So much more. _Her thoughts caused her to sob more. Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps. Of heels making contact with the wooden floor behind her. She sniffled. Whirling around, she saw the face of her only friend, Olivia. "Olivia! Thank God you're here," Evelyn began, her voice shaking. Olivia ran into the living room where Evelyn was seated on the couch, tossing her purse and jacket onto a nearby chair. Running over to her, she reached out her arms. "What on earth is wrong?" she asked quickly. "I couldn't understand your voicemail." Evelyn wiped the tears from her face and sniffled. "I'm at my wit's end. I really am," she managed to get out, her voice trembling. Olivia put a loving arm around her. "Just calm down. Tell me what's happened." She closed her eyes and let out her breath. "Oh Olivia..." she began, taking a deep breath. "It's my vacuum cleaner." Sitting in front of her was a hoover vacuum cleaner. Olivia glanced questionably at the device. "Your vacuum cleaner?" she asked, a little disgusted. Evelyn sniffled again. "It doesn't work. And it should, because it's brand new." Olivia looked at her with raised eyebrows. Was she serious right now? Her vacuum cleaner? What the hell?! She removed her arm from around her. She was pissed. "You called me over here to fix your vacuum?!" Her voice was now filled with anger. "For God's sake, Evelyn I thought someone had attacked you!," she screamed, getting up and going around the back side of the couch to gather her things. Evelyn was desperate. "Please don't yell at me," she pleaded. "I left a meeting with my therapist for you!" Evelyn knelt against the couch, holding onto the back of it for support, sitting up on her knees as Olivia grabbed her purse and her jacket. "And I appreciate it!" Evelyn forced out, her desperation still evident. Olivia pointed a finger at her. "Well I don't!" she said snippily. "Next time call someone else!" she told her, turning her back to go. "Who should I call?!" Evelyn shouted at her. "My friends don't really care about me!" She sat back down on the couch. She was exhausted from so much crying and sadness. Hopelessness. She began crying again. "My husband wants nothing to do with me," she sobbed, grabbing a pillow. Her words got Olivia's attention. She walked back into the room, looking at the pitiful Evelyn now curled up on the couch. Evelyn continued to cry. "I don't have a child." Olivia went to her and put her arms around her. She felt like such an ass for her thoughts earlier. Poor Evelyn. "You know what my problem is?" she asked Olivia. "I'm all alone in this big house and I've got too much time to think about my life," she confessed. Olivia understood completely. "Well, I know what that's like." Sitting up, Olivia came up with a plan. "Here's what we're gonna do," she told her, sitting her up on the couch and putting her arms around her. "We will find you a maid." Evelyn gave a laugh. Olivia stroked her hair. "Someone who will take wonderful care of you and make your life better," she promised. Finally, Evelyn gave a smile. "It's ironic." "What is?" "My life sucks, but my vacuum doesn't." They both glanced up at the vacuum and giggled together.

The days ahead dragged on and it seemed like they would never end, going around in circles. Evelyn continued to wallow in her own pity, feeling so empty inside. She just wanted to be loved, to be shown affection. And then one day it seemed it was going to work out perfectly. The Powells had hired a new maid, Rosie Falta. Rosie worked for both the Powells and for another couple, the Westmores. While she cleaned the Powells' house, she would often bring over the Westmores' son, Tucker, who was about two years old. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Evelyn adored him and quickly became obsessed with the child. One day, Evelyn offered to take Tucker out for a walk, but returned home much later than expected, causing Rosie to worry greatly and ultimately causing her to quit. Evelyn was shocked, but more than that, she was devastated. If Rosie no longer worked for them, she would no longer be able to bring Tucker around. Later that week, Rosie returned to collect the money she earned. Evelyn pleaded with her to stay and to her surprise, she agreed. What she didn't know was the reason Rosie accepted was so she could hopefully find the DVD that her friend Marisol was looking for at the time. When Adrian discovered that Tucker had been visiting and how attached Evelyn had grown to him, he ordered Rosie to take the child out of their house and never bring him back. It seemed all was well. But one day Evelyn caught Rosie and Spence Westmore in a passionate embrace and threatened to tell his wife, Perry and all of Beverly Hills that they were having an affair if Rosie did not bring Tucker to her house when she cleaned. Scared to death, Rosie told Mr. Powell what happened. She knew he would take care of it in his own way.

Evelyn was sitting on her couch reading, halfway caught up in her book. She heard a noise from across the room. Glancing that way, she saw her husband walk through the door and down the two steps, walking toward her. _Oh, it's just you. My book is more interesting. _Her thoughts caused her to refocus her attention to her book. Walking over to a nearby chair, he spoke to break the silence. "You look good," he forced. Taking a seat, he rested his elbows on his thighs and folded his hands together. "Have you been able to relax?" Evelyn was annoyed. _Really? He's asking me questions now? _"Not really," she told him. "Since you were away I've had to meet with our broker, my trainer, your lawyer, that caterer we both adore, and that personal shopper we both despise." Adrian wasn't convinced. "Hmmm, all that and you still had time to blackmail the neighbors." That got her attention. She turned away from her book to look at him. "You must be referring to Spence Westmore?" she said snobbishly as she turned back to her book. Adrian cut his eyes at her. "What could you have been thinking?" Evelyn continued to stare at her book. Not because she was reading any longer, but because she didn't want to look her husband in the face. "Well, you know how I feel about men who seduce the help. Just trying to teach him a lesson." "I'm talking about the child," he snapped. That got her attention. Her eyes flew open as she turned to him. "That was nothing," she confessed innocently. He gave her a look. "You demanded Rosie bring him to our house." "Well," she began, closing her book. _Shit, he knows. What am I going to do? _"You haven't met Tucker. He's special." "I won't let this happen again," he assured her, shaking his head. "This isn't like last time," she vowed. Adrian didn't believe her and rose to his feet. "I swear," she finished. "I've already made an appointment with Dr. Wheeler." Evelyn jumped to her feet. "I lost a son and I continue to grieve. That doesn't make me crazy!" she said, her voice rising with every word. "When you mistake another woman's child for the one you buried..." he told her, trying to get her to understand his viewpoint. "I wasn't confused this time; I always knew he wasn't mine!" Her voice was desperate. Desperate for him to understand. She just wanted love. "Well, I think you're still sick. And I'm gonna get you help," he said, turning to go. That was it. She had had it. Fuck this shit of being nice. "Is it sick to want affection?" He turned around. Her eyes pierced his soul. "That's what children give. Even other people's children. They look into your eyes and they instantly love you - it's the most amazing thing." She stopped. "Adrian, I miss seeing love in someone's eyes!" she shouted at him. "I wondered how long it would take you to lay this at my doorstep," he said, anger in his voice. "Well why shouldn't I?" The anger in her voice matched his. She was not backing down this time. "I may be off the beam, but you're the one who pushed me." "What?! You think I choose to be cold and unforgiving?!" his voice echoed the rage he'd kept inside over the years. Her eyes softened. She wanted to be forgiven, but she didn't know if he ever would. "Barrett was hit by a car. It was an accident. Isn't it time that you forgave me?" He still wouldn't budge. "I've tried," he told her as he turned around to go. "Try again!" she pleaded. "And I will forgive you every act of debauchery you have ever committed. You can even commit me once for all I care. Just - look at me the way you used to. Please." Her eyes pleaded with him. _Oh please. Just once. If you did, I know you'd give up this asshole of a man you've become. _When she didn't see the look in his eyes change from anger to love, she began to cry and bowed her head. Adrian walked over to her. As much as he was angry with her, he still loved her more than life itself. He held out his hand, trying to get her to stop crying. He caught her gaze with his. The love returned to his eyes and he smiled at her. She was caught off-guard and she stopped crying, but still sniffled. He opened his arms to her, moving closer to her. She opened her mouth, shocked. But she did not back away. _Is he really going to touch me? _She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He put his arms around her gently and she put her hands on his back, still in shock. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of him against her. She gripped his suit jacket with her fists and roughly pulled on it. She felt his arms wrap tighter around her, pushing her body closer to his. For the first time in fifteen years, she felt the wetness between her thighs begin to lubricate her. Letting out a deep breath, she grabbed him tighter. She thought that at any moment, he would let go and claim insanity. But he didn't. Instead he continued to hug her and she felt his hand touch the back of her neck. She shuddered, being so unfamiliar with his touch. Reaching her hair, he grasped the clip holding it and removed it. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. Evelyn held onto him, not knowing what was happening to her. She closed her eyes and focused on the feelings she was having as he continued to stroke her hair. Feeling a bit brave, she pulled her head back ever so slowly and rested her cheek against his. Moving her hands up from his back, she placed them on the back of his head and massaged it gently using her fingers. She did this on purpose. She wanted him to make the next move. If she did something too bold, he could have backed away and she would never get the affection she so desperately needed. Ever so slowly he pulled back to look at her, still massaging her curls with his fingers. She held her breath. She was nervous and excited at the same time. Would he back away and be mean to her, saying it was a mistake? Or would he be loving, caring, gentle? He leaned in slowly to her inviting mouth. She parted her lips and closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to be on hers. She felt his breath close to hers, but not his lips. What was he waiting for? Wasn't it obvious she wanted to kiss him? She thought for a moment. _He must be making sure I want this too, and not just assuming I do. _Evelyn pushed her thoughts aside and pushed her lips against his. Finally. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and pushed her breasts against him. Leaning her head to the side slightly, she opened her mouth wider. She prayed he would make the next move since she made the last one. And thank God, he did. He eased his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue with his. She moaned loudly into his mouth. Oh, dear God, what he was doing to her. She felt herself become wetter by the second. This would not end well if he didn't finish this. Tightening his grip around her back, he slipped his hand under her shirt to feel her skin against his fingers. When one hand wasn't enough, he added his other hand and began to massage her back with his strong hands. Fisting her fingers in his hair, she began to whimper against his mouth, still kissing him, loving the taste of him. Concerned, he pulled back. "Evelyn? Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" She grabbed his face with her hands. "No!" she gasped. Regaining her composure, she looked at him with desire. "Please. Don't ever stop." He smiled at her and kissed her again. Moving slightly off her mouth, he kissed her cheek and jawline. Skillfully using his tongue, he began to lick the soft skin of her neck. She gasped at the sensation and closed her eyes. Then, he changed his motion to gentle sucking at the nape of her neck. "Adrian," she gasped, gripping him tighter. Reaching her earlobe, he took it between his lips and sucked gently, then harder. She moaned and wrapped a leg around his. "Please, Adrian. Don't tease me," she begged. He pulled back to look at her. "What do you mean? Do you not like it?" She began to get teary eyed once again. "Darling, no. You probably have no idea how much I have hoped, have prayed that you would do this to me again. But I need to know something." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "What is it? Ask me." Evelyn sucked in a deep breath. "Are you- are you...going to make love to me tonight?" Adrian looked down, a bit ashamed. Then, he looked back at her. "I wanted to, but if you don't want to, then -" She put a finger over his lips, hushing him. She gave a smile. "I want to." He raised his eyebrows. "You do?" She nodded. "Yes, I do." Her response caused him to smile. She rested her hands on his shoulders. Moving her hands underneath his jacket, she pushed it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. She couldn't stand it. She wrapped her arms around him once more and kissed him, taking his lower lip in between hers. He kissed her back with the same amount of fervor and rested his hands on her hips. He pulled back just enough to see her eyes, asking with his what he wanted to do. She nodded, holding up her arms. Tugging her blouse out of her pants, he lifted it gently above her head and over her arms. Tossing it on the floor, he looked at her. Placing his hands on her arms, he rubbed them gently. "Evelyn?" he asked. "Yes?" "I'm not sure how to say this, but-" She cut him off. "Dear God don't tell me you've changed your mind now that you've seen me without a shirt!" He put his finger over her lips. "For once darling, stop trying to read my mind," he told her with a grin. She smiled and kissed his finger. She took a deep breath, taking his hand with hers. "What is it?" "I don't want to say this," he began, looking down. His hands began to tremble. Evelyn was scared to death. She threw her arms around him and held onto him for dear life. "Adrian, what is it? You're scaring me!" she cried, holding him tightly in her arms. He hugged her back, rubbing his fingers along her back, feeling her bare skin against his hands. Adrian pulled away slightly and looked at the couch. "I think I need to sit down," he told her, backing up and sitting down. She sat down next to him and removed her socks and shoes. She motioned to him. "Here, let me help you with your socks and shoes," she offered. "Something is bothering you and you need to relax." He was still focused on something. Something he wouldn't tell her just yet. So, he let her remove his socks and shoes. Evelyn cuddled up next to him and rubbed his chest through his shirt. Putting a leg across his lap, she laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't handle the silence. "Adrian, please tell me what's going on. I promise I won't be a bitch like I usually am." She brought her head up and turned his face to hers. There was desperation in her eyes once more. "I _want _to make love to you. Please grant me this wish. Tell me what's bothering you so we can continue." He hung his head for a moment and then turned to her. He blinked hard and let out his breath. "I'm afraid." She was shocked. He'd never said anything like this. "What do you mean? Of what?" He shook his head. "It's been such a long time and I don't know how to give you...what you want." Evelyn smiled. "Yes, you do." "What do you mean I do?" She scooted onto his lap, facing him. "I just want you. I don't need a celebrity or a superhero. Just you. You're the only man I've ever loved. I don't want anyone else." She caressed the spot just behind his ears. "Please love me. If I can't have you, I don't know what I'm going to do." Taking his hands, she placed them behind her in the middle of her back. He smiled. "Okay." She took his face between her hands and kissed him. His kiss was warm and gentle, and just what she needed. His fingers at the middle of her back, he unhooked her bra. She moved slightly to pull the rest off of her and toss it on the floor and returned to kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, pressing her small frame to his, causing her to moan slightly. Breaking the kiss, she kissed his cheek and jawline and then his ear. She wanted all of him. God how it wasn't enough just to have the obvious. Nibbling on his ear, she slipped her tongue inside, making him groan. Damn, she was turning him on. His hands still on her back, he slipped them inside her pants and her panties. Finding her ass, he gave it a rough squeeze with both hands. She let go of his ear with her mouth and moaned against it. Smiling at her reaction, he began to squeeze her in a steady rhythm, causing her to rock against him. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his shoulders. She whispered against his ear. "Adrian, I want you so badly. I want to fuck you." He leaned his head to the side and kissed her neck, sucking gently. She let out her breath. Pulling back, he smiled at her. "Do you now?" She nodded. "And I want to hear you say it about me. I know you do, so say it. It's not the same if you don't." He raised his eyebrows. "You want me to say it?" "Yes, I do." He caressed her cheek. "Alright." His gaze was filled with desire. The passion had returned. For the next few moments, his eyes did not leave hers as he spoke. "I want to fuck you until you beg me to stop. I want to fuck you until the sun comes up and I want to fuck you until you can't walk straight. Yes, my darling. Although I am a gentleman, I am also a man of passion. I hope you can handle my honestly," he told her, his lips finally curling up with a smile. Her breath had increased and she was panting from his words. "Oh my god, yes!" she cried, capturing his lips with hers as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Thank God. It wasn't just going to be a one time thing. Holy shit, she hoped she had enough energy. And by the way he was talking, she knew he wasn't kidding. Finally she blindly got the last button undone from his shirt and flung it away from his chest. She pulled it over his shoulders and down his arms as far as it would reach, still kissing him passionately. Adrian sat up slightly so she could push it down the rest of the way and release his arms. Flinging the shirt over her head, she pushed her chest against him. She moaned in his mouth, so happy to feel his bare chest against hers in had what had been an eternity. He broke the kiss and caressed the back of her head with his hands. He glanced beside him, looking at the couch. "Here," he motioned. "Lie back. I want to do something." Evelyn was grinning giddily. She was like the little girl at Christmas who knew she was going to get the Barbie doll from Santa, but could hardly wait until the morning. It was torture to wait. Moving off of him, she laid on the couch, facing him. Adrian moved to where he was sitting toward the opposite end, but could reach her perfectly. Leaning over her, he kissed her neck and the top of her chest, brushing his lips over every inch. Evelyn reached her arms around him to caress his back as she closed her eyes in the satisfaction she was feeling. "Adrian," she breathed. His lips not leaving her skin, he responded. "Hmmm?" She shook her head. "No, nothing. I just have to make sure you're here and I'm not dreaming all this." He smiled, catching her gaze with his. "Oh I think it's very real. Does _this_ happen in your dreams?" he asked her. And with that, he lowered his mouth to her nipple and enclosed his lips around it, bringing his right hand to the other breast, squeezing gently. He swirled his tongue around the areola and the nipple, massaging it thoroughly with his tongue. She tasted so good. Her beauty was more than he could handle. Speeding up his rhythm on her, he switched his mouth to her other breast and covered the other with his left hand. Her breath increased as she began to moan. Quietly at first, then, louder. "Yes, Adrian," she panted. "Oh my god, it's been so long." His mouth left her breast, but his free hand covered it as he trailed kisses down the middle of her torso. "Too long," he agreed, slipping his tongue inside her naval. She gasped at the sensation and her hands came up to his head. She massaged her fingers in his hair as he continued. Adrian wanted to be bold, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds. "Evelyn, I want to do something else. If you don't like it, tell me to stop." Evelyn smiled. "Adrian, for the next several hours, I plan to be doing things to you and having you do things to me. And I don't expect the word 'stop' to be in the conversation." He grinned. "Okay." Giving her naval another kiss, Adrian used his tongue to lick up every inch of her upper torso, sucking gently, then strongly as he went. Passion overtaking her, Evelyn pulled his shoulder down to her mouth, sucking and biting it gently. "Yes, oh my god," she breathed. She began to kiss and suck his neck, not caring if it left a mark or not. Holy shit how she wanted him. He was loving her and by God, she was going to love him back. They both still had their pants on. She would have to fix that in a minute, but for now, she couldn't help but lick and suck whatever she could reach. She pulled his mouth down to hers, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. At the same time, she lifted her legs around him pulling him down completely on top of her and squeezing him tightly, causing her to feel his hardness against her. She moaned in his mouth and sucked on his tongue. She didn't care if it was wrong or not. It was hot as hell, and he wasn't stopping her. When he moved his lips and began to suck on her tongue, she began to laugh. He pulled back, smiling. "What is it?" She smiled back. "Sorry, I was having a moment. Please continue." Adrian took her lower lip between his and sucked gently on it as she began to massage his shoulders and upper arms. Moving her lips away from his, she leaned up to his ear, giving it a kiss before whispering into it. "You think we can take these pants off now?" He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Yes." Leaning up, he stepped on the floor, figuring it would just be easier to remove them standing up. Evelyn brought her legs over the side of the couch and stood up, unzipping and unbuttoning her pants, and letting them fall to the floor. Stepping out, she was in a pair of white lace panties. She kicked the pants out of her way as she watched him take off his pants. Stepping out of them, he tossed them over his shoulder. She held her breath in, watching for his next move. He walked over slowly and put his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She smelled heavenly. "Oh Evelyn," he breathed. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. It's perfect." Pulling back, she rested her hands on his cheeks. "Yes, it is," she said, giving him a smile. Taking his hands with hers, she placed them on her hips. He inhaled sharply. Nodding, she smiled at him. "I want you to." He hooked his fingers around her panties and pushed them over her hips. He let out his breath at the sight of her. Holding his hand out for her, she held onto it as she stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He gently grabbed her hands and placed them on his hips, indicating that he wanted her to do the same. Slipping her fingers around the waistband, she pulled them down slowly over his hips and his hardness, gasping when she saw him. It had been a very long time. His boxers pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them. Evelyn was speechless. There they were, in their living room, naked as can be, for the first time in over fifteen years. Passion getting the best of her, she lunged into his arms and kissed him, finding his tongue with hers. Moaning, she grabbed his arms and pulled him downwards as she lay back on the floor. He broke the kiss, kissing her neck as he caressed her torso with his hands. "Are you...sure you...don't want...to go to...our bed?" he asked her between kisses. "I'm sure," she told him. "Right here. Right now. That's what I want." Her boldness made him smile. "Just, hand me a pillow would you?" she asked sweetly. "Of course," he responded, grabbing one off the couch. She placed it behind her head and she pulled him down on top of her and continued to kiss him. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed her breasts against him. "I want you," she told him. "All of you." He caressed her hamstrings gently and kissed her inner thighs. "Just so you know," he began. "This is going to be a long night. I plan to sleep in," he said with a laugh. She laughed back. "Me too!" Positioning himself at her entrance, he eased inside her. His eyes were already shut, not wanting to orgasm right then and there. Evelyn arched her back, not believing what was happening. Her husband, the man who hadn't touched her in fifteen years was now inside her. Oh. My. God. "Adrian," she whispered. "Promise me something." He forced his eyes open. "Yes, my love?" "Promise me you will keep your word." "My word?" Evelyn's sassiness was back. "Yes. You promised to fuck me til the sun comes up. I want you to do it." He grinned. "You've got yourself a deal." With that, he pulled out of her and slammed back in, catching her offguard and causing her to cry out. "Ahhh!" she screamed. "You like that?" he asked, beginning a strong pace, pushing inside her as deep as he could. Damn, she was so hot. "Yes! I want...more!" she screamed, grasping his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him, even tighter than before. With each thrust he made, she pushed back against him, wanting to feel him as deep as possible. "God, yes, Adrian, please, I want you...Ahh!" Leaning down to her breast, he took the nipple between his lips, continuing to pound inside her, feeling her tightness grip him. Evelyn was panting hard. She didn't want to stop, but oh, how she wanted her release. She hadn't had one in years. She knew it was going to feel so good the moment it began. Closing her eyes, she focused on Adrian's mouth on her. He caressed her other breast with his hand, squeezing roughly in sync with his rhythm. She felt the spiraling deep within her. It was coming hard and fast. Her breathing increased even more. "Adrian...I'm about...to...Oh Gooooddddd! Fuck me, Adrian, yess!" she cried, throwing her arms over her head, leaving herself in his power. He pushed harder and faster into her as she rode out her release. Several more thrusts and he emptied himself inside her. "Evelynnn, ugh, I want you," he whispered into her ear. He slowed his thrusts and collapsed on top of her. Moaning loudly, Evelyn wrapped her arms around him. "Oh my god, that was...incredible. Amazing. I can't even describe it." Adrian was still breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. "You are so amazing." He leaned up to look at her. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. "My God, how you turn me on. No wonder I couldn't keep my hands off you in college." She giggled. "Well, first you liked my roommate!" He threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, now, I hadn't met you yet!" he told her, smiling. She grabbed him around the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him sweetly. "Mmmm I forgive you." He smiled as he kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip. "Good." She kissed him back, running her tongue along the inside of his lip, just wanting to be close to him, to taste him. He moaned softly and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth wider. She was so incredible. And he was so thankful that he had the courage to touch her and that she responded so well. They continued to kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, her nipples hard against his chest. "I want you again," she whispered against his lips. From her words, he began to get hard again. Still inside her, he had an idea. "Mmm I have an idea," he told her. She began to suck on his neck, smelling his cologne and losing herself in his scent. "Yes, whatever you want. Damn, Adrian, you smell so good," she panted, almost breathless as she continued to suck his neck, his earlobe, whatever she could reach. He pushed his tongue into her ear, causing her to cry out. "Aahhh, yes!" she cried, grasping his head and holding it at her ear. She felt him harden completely inside her. Adrian whispered into her ear. "I'm going to pull out for a moment and I want you to turn over." Evelyn gasped at the thought, but was eager to obey his request. He leaned up onto his elbows and eased out of her. Quickly and a little awkwardly, she turned on her elbows and onto her stomach. Leaning up on her knees, she held herself up with her hands. She felt his hands on her back. His lips were right behind them, kissing each and every inch of her skin. She closed her eyes, replaying it over in her mind. Soon his hands were around her abdomen and moved higher to caress her breasts. "Evelyn, you are so beautiful," he whispered, massaging her breasts with his hands. Her breath increased as he sped up his movements. "Take me, Adrian. I want you inside me." Positioning himself behind her, he began to caress her ass. "Just a moment, my love," he told her. Evelyn was dying. She didn't want to say the words to him, but she was horny as hell. She had been awakened after so many years and just couldn't get enough. His fingers kneaded and caressed her skin, grabbing the flesh beneath it. She moaned loudly. Holy shit, he was turning her on and he wasn't even inside her. "Yes, darling, let me hear you," he encouarged. Placing his hands between both of her cheeks, he began to make his way to her sex. She moaned, louder this time, knowing what he was going to do. His lips were on her back, kissing her. "Do it, Adrian," she encouarged, eager for his touch. "Say it," he commanded softly. "Say what?" "Say what you want me to do." Really? Oh my god. "Put your finger inside me." He smiled against her back and obliged, inserting his finger inside, feeling her grip him. "Yesss," she breathed, wanting desperately to find her release. But instead, he didn't move. "What are you doing? Don't stop," she told him. "You're going to tell me what you want," he told her, desire thick in his voice. It must have been turning him on, she thought. Oh well, I'm gonna give it my best. Panting hard, she found her voice. "Start thrusting it inside me. I'm going to push back against you. Start and don't stop. Do you understand?" Adrian gave a laugh and began to thrust his finger inside her. "Yes, I do. Do you have any idea how much you are turning me on right now?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Nope. Can't see you right now," she said, her eyes closed. He just shook his head and grinned. She was so funny. "Quick, add another finger," she commanded, pushing against his hand. He obeyed, adding another and sped up his movements, loving the way she was moaning loudly from his touch. "Now, use your thumb to brush quick movements over my clitoris." He did as she commanded, and within a few moments, he felt her body tighten. "Faster," she whispered, pushing harder against him. Raising her head up, she arched her back. "Yesss, Adrian, God, yes!" she screamed, her wetness drenching his fingers as she came. He thrusted his fingers a few more times inside her, then removed them quickly and replaced them with his member. Grasping her hips, he began to thrust inside her. Hard. Fast. And deep. Evelyn cried out at the sensation and began involuntarily pushing herself against him. "More, Adrian, please," she cried, wanting to feel him everywhere. Placing his hands on her ass, he began to squeeze in rhythm with his thrusts. "How's this?" he asked, grabbing her roughly, passionately. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes, ugh, I love it...it feels...amazing." Thrusting hard inside her twice more, he became still, finding his release. "Evelyn, oh my god," he breathed harshly. Reaching his hand around to her front, he began to rub her to help her get off. "Come on, honey, you can do it," he encouraged. Leaning down, he began to suck and kiss the spot on the back of her neck. He began to thrust inside her, still massaging her clitoris to increase the sensations. She was panting hard. "Harder, please. I'm almost there." She felt the tightening in her belly. "Pull my hair, Adrian, please," she pleaded. Fisting his hand in her hair, he pulled roughly, knowing she was close. "Yesssss!" she screamed. "Adrian, yes, don't stop!" she cried, riding out the waves of her orgasm. With that, she moved forward, feeling him slip out of her and collapsed on the floor. He could hear her breathing slow after a few moments. "Holy fuck," she panted, "Where have you been all my life?" He crawled up and lay beside her and kissed the back of her neck. "I'm right here darling," he whispered softly into her ear. Her breathing was slowing down even more as he trailed kisses down her back. "I love you," he whispered. She let out her breath. "Oh my god, I love you too, Adrian." Evelyn turned over on her side and faced him. Gently she began to caress his face. "Tell me something, Adrian." He smiled. "What?" She smiled back at him. "I don't know. Just something. I miss talking to you like we used to." He leaned up and kissed her forehead. "Okay. I have never, not ever..." He gazed into her eyes. "Stoppped loving you." She was shocked and it made her gasp. "I'm so sorry for never expressing my feelings the way I used to. But I want to now. For you. For us." His words made her snuggle up to him, putting her arms around him. "Oh, Adrian. I've always loved you. Even when..." Tears started to come to her eyes. "Well...you know, with Flora. Dear God, I don't want to think about it." She pulled back to look at him. "Please, Adrian. Swear to me. Swear to me that it's over. That your need, desire, or whatever the hell it is for other women...is over." He saw the need in her eyes. "Evelyn, I swear to you. I don't want or need anyone but you. Please forgive me. I'm so very sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. Tell me anything...anything I can do to help make it up to you. I am so in love with you. I just want to be with you." She scooted even closer to him and put her arms around his neck. "Adrian, God, just love me. Love me from here on out. Make love to me." He kissed the sensitive part on her neck, the place where he knew she loved. "Where my darling? Where do you want it?" He inserted his tongue into her ear, making her moan. "Ugh, god, Adrian. I...don't care. Just...fuck me. I want you so bad. More than I have in years. It's killing me." He took her earlobe between his lips and began to suck hard. Evelyn began to moan loudly. She didn't care. His lips, his tongue were turning her on so much. "You never used to be so bold. What's changed? I love it," he told her, pulling her up on her knees. Caressing her ass, he squeezed it roughly. He knew he was turning her on and didn't plan to stop. Not until the sun came up. Her hands grasped his face and she kissed him passionately before she answered. "I...just don't...want to...play games anymore," she managed between kisses. She pulled back to look at him, her hands on his cheeks. "Life is too short as it is. I don't want to spend our time together fighting or trying to make the other one jealous. Just be with me. Please me. I want to please you. I think that's the definition of love. Don't you?" He smiled at her. "Yes, I do." He sat up on his knees and pulled her up by her shoulders to face him. "Come on," he told her. "Where are we going?" she asked him. He walked a few feet away. "Not far." He led her to the spot between two windows. "Here." Eveyln looked around. "Where? On the floor?" He shook his head gently. "Nope. We've already done it there." She looked confused. "Then I guess you'll have to show me because I don't know where you mean." He grinned, a spark of desire in his eye. "Oh believe me, I'll show you." She giggled. "Well, while you're taking your sweet ass time to tell me, I've got things to do." Putting her arms around his neck,she kissed him. Standing on her tiptoes, she pushed herself further into his arms, wanting to feel him close to her. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling gently. Breaking away for a moment, she kissed his cheek. He ran his hands over her back, caressng every inch as he did. "What do you want?" she whispered into his ear. Adrian had closed his eyes, loving the feel of her bare skin against his. At her words, he opened them and pulled back to look at her. "Huh? What do you mean?" Evelyn trailed her index finger along his jawline. "You know what I mean. What do you want me to do to you?" He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm happy just being here with you." She looked down, a little hurt. "Well, if you won't say it, then I'll just do what I think you'll like." He grasped her shoulders. "Evelyn, please don't be that way." He released one hand to grasp her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little out of practice. You want me to tell you?" She nodded. "Honestly, I'd just like for you to touch me. I just love your touch. How I've missed it." He grasped her hand with his and massaged it with his fingers. Not taking his gaze away from her, he moved her hand and placed it on his hardness. She let out her breath and gently ran her fingers around him. He hissed at her touch. "Evelyn, please." She loved the power she had on him. Becoming bolder, she tightened her grip on him and pulled him closer. She placed his shaft between her legs, lubricating him with her wetness. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned at her touch. "Evelyn, oh my god." She sped up her rhythm on him, pushing him between her legs, using the friction of her sex and her hand to pleasure him. "What else?" she asked him breathlessly. "Oh, god, Adrian, I want to please you." He was mesmorized. "Keep going. Oh Evelyn," he moaned. Grasping her breasts, he massaged them roughly. He knelt his face between her breasts and kissed the sensitive skin he found, licking and sucking gently as he went. Moving his hand, he took one of her breasts between his mouth. "Adrian, yes," she panted, continuing to push his shaft between her legs, her wetness covering him. With a quick turn, he flipped her so she was facing the wall and pushed her up against the wall. Her back against his chest, he slipped his tongue in her ear. She moaned and grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts. "Oh, god, yes," she moaned, feeling his hardness against her ass. "Are you ready, Evelyn?" he asked, taking her earllobe between his teeth. "Yes, please, dear God," she breathed, wrapping her hand around the back of his head, pulling him closer. He sucked the back of her neck as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Oh Evelyn," he moaned, pushing inside her. She gasped, grasping onto the wall and the window frame in front of her. "More, please, Adrian," she begged, leaving herself at his mercy. His hand came around the front of her neck and massaged gently. Leaning around to face her, he kissed her mouth and pushed his tongue inside. She moaned into his mouth and mingled her tongue with his. For the first time in so long, she was so happy. Without warning, he pulled out and thrust back inside her, causing her to break the kiss and cry out. "Yes!" She gripped the wall harder, trying to hold herself steady. He did it a second and third time, making her moan loudly each time. He ran his hands over her breasts and her stomach as he continued to thrust inside her. "Harder!" she cried, grabbing his hand and placing it on her sex. Feeling his hands on her only deepened the sensations she was feeling. He pushed harder into her, trying to obey her request. "God, Adrian, you're incredible!" she moaned, pushing against him. He began to rub her sex in quick circles. "Evelyn," he breathed in her ear, "God, you're so sexy." She giggled and shook her head. He moved his hand to cover her mouth, panting hard. "Believe me. You are." Her breathing increased even more and she knew she was close. His hands and mouth on her were driving her wild. She felt her orgasm the second it started and she couldn't contain herself. Adrian was right. She had gotten bolder. Now she was saying what she felt. "God, Adrian, pleaseeee," she moaned. "What?" he panted. "Tell me what you want." "Ahhh, yesssss, fuck me, Adrian!" Grabbing her breasts, he squeezed his eyes shut as he emptied himself inside her. "Oh, Evelyn, I love you so much! You're...so beautiful, my darling." She continued to pant hard as her orgasm began to subside. He kissed her back as a thin line of sweat appeared over their bodies. He didn't care. She was the most incredible woman ever. And she was was giving herself to him. Over and over again. "Adrian," she panted. "Yes, my love," he answered. "Hold me," she begged. Wrapping his arms around her, he squeezed her tight. Softening, he felt himself slip out of her. "Oh Evelyn, my darling. I have missed you so much." Placing her hands on his arms, she squeezed his arms. "Oh, Adrian. I know. I've missed you too." She turned to face him and hugged him tightly, their bodies pressed together as one. "Promise me you'll always stay with me." She pulled back to look at him. "No matter what happens." He kissed her lips softly. "I promise."

That night they made love eight times. Or was it nine? Oh, it didn't matter. Evelyn couldn't remember. She didn't care. For the first time in over fifteen years, her husband devoted an entire night to her. To her pleasure. And if he meant what he said, there would be many more nights like this one to come. She had just seen a bit of light from her window when he carried her up the stairs to their bed. It must have been after six. Dear God. They really did make love until the dawn. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was snuggling up to her husband's bare chest and his arms around her.

That morning while sleeping, Adrian dreamed of his wife. He dreamed that she was once again the woman he married. The passionate woman who supported him and loved him with all she had. His dreams were becoming more vivid. He was inside her. They were on the coffee table. Somehow they both made it on the table without breaking it. Her arms were over her head and she was holding onto the edge of the table for support. She was screaming her pleasure as he thrusted inside her. "Adrian, oh god, don't stop." He didn't plan to. Her body around him was driving him wild. Leaning down he sucked her breasts and massaged them as he continued his rhythm. Evelyn looked up at him and saw the passion in his face. She smiled giddily. Feeling the sensation deep within her core, she inhaled her breath. Gripping the table harder, she began to moan so he could hear her every pleasure. "Adrian...you feel so good...I'm...ahhhh yessss!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. He bit his lower lip as he caressed her stomach and then her breasts. "Evelyn, you're so tight. Oh, god, I want you," he hissed as he found his release. Collapsing on top of her, he felt something tickle his chest. Forcing his eyes open, he realized he'd been asleep, reminiscing of their passionate night together. Evelyn was snuggling closer to him and her red curls were tickling his chest. He sighed and began to caress her back. He didn't care that he was no longer asleep. He was still extremely tired, but his wife was now number one again in his life.

A few more hours had passed and the Powells continued to share their bed like they used to as a young married couple. It had been a long time since they touched one another in bed. Usually Adrian was so pissed off about...anything...and everything to ever want to show his wife love. But if he were honest, he didn't want to fight it anymore. He loved her. He was sorry. So very sorry. He wanted her to know that. He glanced over at the clock. 1:45. Gently he placed his hand around the back of Evelyn's head and began to massage it. She was so beautiful. He felt her warm breath against his chest. She began to stir slightly. "Adrian," she murmured. "I love you," she told him, still half asleep. He smiled. "I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her naked breasts against him. "I'm hungry," she said with a smile. "Takeout or raid the fridge?" He gave a laugh. "What are you feeling for?" Reaching around him, she grabbed his ass and gave him a wicked grin. "You really want to know?" she asked, smiling. He laughed back at her. "I meant food!" "Hmmm...how bout pizza? We have to get at least two. I'm so hungry!" He kissed her forehead. "Well, think about how many times we made love without...refueling." She looked into his eyes, her eyes soft. "Oh my god, Adrian. That was so incredible. I don't want to go a day without it. You've awakened desires in me that I didn't even know I had." He smiled at her. "I'm so glad. You know that there were two reasons we had to stop." "Remind me." "Well, first, you weren't walking straight." She put her hand over his mouth. "If you remember correctly I wasn't begging you to stop," she said, giggling. His eyes lit up. "I know! Where you got all that energy I don't know." "And the second reason?" Adrian blushed, avoiding her eyes. "You fucked me til my dick went down. I couldn't get hard anymore." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm glad I was able to satisfy you." Reaching his hand down to her ass, he gave it a squeeze. She moaned and massaged the back of his head. "Evelyn you do that and more." Continuing to kiss him, she wrapped her leg around him. Breaking the kiss, she kissed his cheek and his jawline. "I'm still starving. One sec," she told him, leaning over and grabbing the phone. "Yes, I'd like to place an order," she said into the receiver. Moving down her body slightly, he placed a hand over her breast and took the other between his lips. He heard her breathing increase and it made him smile. "Yes, I'd like two large pizzas for delivery. One with...ahh pepperoni," she managed, slapping his head playfully. "And one with mushrooms and extra cheese. Thanks." Adrian still continued to lick and suck her breasts as she hung up the phone. She moved her hand to his hair and began to massage it gently. "God how I've missed this." She began to reminisce aloud. "Just you...loving me. We never even had to finish. Just knowing you loved me and wanted me." For a moment he looked up and met her eyes with his. "Evelyn, you are so right. It was wrong of me to shut you out for so long. But no more. Not ever again." Gently he took her face between his hands. "Now tell me. What do you want before the pizza gets here?" She gasped, not knowing what to say. Glancing at the clock, she flashed him a grin. "Okay we've got 18 minutes exactly until the pizza boy shows up. So that means we'll have to hurry." He smiled at her. "So..." "Don't worry, I'll show you," she promised. "Here, come and lie on your back." Adrian did as he was told. "Now I'm going to get on top of you, but not in the way you are thinking." There was question in his eyes. "Just trust me." He grinned. "Yes, ma'am." She gave him a playful slap. "Close your eyes." He obliged. Placing her leg over him, she straddled him, only she was not facing him. She wanted to pleasure him, but it had been so long. Maybe if he had something else to ahem, distract him, he wouldn't know the difference. Evelyn slid down her husband's body and positioned her sex over his mouth. 69. They hadn't done this since their honeymoon. Smelling her arousal, he inhaled deeply as she grasped his shaft at the base. Leaning down, she enclosed her mouth over his hardness, causing him to groan. "Evelyn," was all he could manage before he took her folds between his lips. She moaned, swirling her tongue around him, not knowing if it was because he was pleasuring her or because she was pleasuring him. Regardless, it was so hot. Addictive. Hooking her arms under his knees, she held herself up by her elbows, her mouth around his member and her hands around his jewels. He moaned louder, grabbing her ass and pushing her sex against his mouth, licking and sucking as he went. She began to pant hard, trying to keep up her rhythm on him without losing control, but it was becoming more difficult with each passing moment. Finally, she could not hold on any longer. "Adrian," she called, her voice raspy. He did not answer her, but continued his delicious torture on her. His tongue. His lips. Worshipping her. Licking her womanhood as if it were his last meal. Grasping the sheets, she began to pant harder. Shit. She had planned to ask him to stop so she could get him off. Now she knew that would have been a mistake. His hands on her ass, he pushed her sex against him, even closer than before, not stopping for a second. Evelyn felt it. It was here. "Holy shitttt! Adriann...Oh...my...god! Fuck!" she screamed, her sex pulsing with every wave of her orgasm. She swore it had to be the most powerful one yet. Still shaking, she felt his hands begin to stroke her back and her butt, so gently as if to soothe her. She was definitely going to repay him. Enclosing her lips over his harndess once more, she began a strong, steady rhythm on him. She heard him groan ever so slighty. No, she would have to do better than that. Using her hands, she massged the base of his shaft, his balls, anything to get him to voice his pleasure. She thought about how she wanted to pleasure him. How he had just pleasured her. How arousing, how intoxicating it was. Tightening her lips around him, she began to push and pull her lips against him harder and faster. Concentrating, she had to breathe through her nose. But she wasn't giving up. Though a challenge, she was going to make him come. Whatever it took. She heard him groaning louder, begging her over and over. "Evelyn, please," he said. She could only smile. Continuing her movements on him, she felt it in her mouth the moment he came. She tightened her lips and swallowed several times, not thinking about the taste. But thinking about him. Her husband. The love of her life. "Evelyn!" he cried out, grasping her back for support. "Ugh, you're...amazing!" With one last breath, he whispered, "Don't stop." His head fell back on the pillow, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Leaning up slightly, she kissed the tip and rolled off him and turned around, crawling up to kiss him. Grasping the back of her head, he kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She was incredible. Moving his lips slightly, he kissed her cheek and pulled her on top of him, holding her close. Evelyn closed her eyes in happiness. They were one. She loved the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together and her husband holding her, loving her. It was such a strange feeing. To be with him again. A strange, yet amazing feeling. Just then, the doorbell rang, causing them both to flinch. "Ugh. I'll get it," she offered. Giving him a quick kiss, she rolled off the bed. Walking around the bed to the bathroom, she grabbed her robe off the back of the door. Pulling it around her, she walked back into the bedroom. "You just relax and I'll be back." Adrian grinned. "Thank you darling. You know something?" She was at the door and turned around. "Huh?" "You have a great ass." She smiled and gave a laugh. "Thank you darling. And it's all yours." Smiling, he gave her a wink. He was so happy. He was hoping they'd be starting over for real this time and that it would last a long, long time.

Hustling downstairs, Evelyn grabbed her purse off the small table near the door. Pulling out two twenty dollar bills, she opened the door to find a pimple faced pizza boy holding two pizzas. She was in a hurry to get back up to her husband. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Your total is..." She hurridly pushed the money into his hand. "Forty should cover it right?" "Yes, ma'am. Let me get you your change," the boy said politely. Grabbing the pizzas out of his arms, she turned to go. "No need. Enjoy!" She pushed the door shut with her foot and was struggling to get upstairs, her robe being a little longer than she liked. Adrian heard her before he saw her. Soon, he saw her pretty red curls coming up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, she paused a moment to rest against the door frame. "I made it!" she exclaimed, shuffling her feet over to the bed and laying the pizzas down. She flopped onto the bed, face down, still breathing hard. "I'm so tired, Adrian," she told him. Gently, he stroked her hair. "I know, my love. You just need to get your strength back up." Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood up to get them some wine from the dresser. Pouring two glasses, he walked over to the bed. He positioned the pillows to lean up against the headboard so they could sit up and eat. "Come on darling, sit up so you can eat. You'll feel better." Evelyn moved up beside him and sat up, leaning her head on his shoulder. He grabbed the pizza boxes and put the pepporoni on his lap and the extra cheese and mushrooms on hers. He handed her a glass of wine and she sat it on her nightstand. They began to eat, enjoying their first meal since their lovemaking. "This is delicious," she managed to say between bites. He smiled. "I'm so glad you eat like a real woman." She laughed and took another bite. "What do you mean by that?" He took a sip of his wine. "Well, you know, women these days are all into the eating healthy thing. Like they're going to live longer or something." She smiled and giggled. "Adrian you know I'll eat whatever as long as my taste buds agree with it. I'm suprised I'm not fatter." He laughed. "You know I am!" "Ha!," she laughed. "But I like your belly," she said, patting it gently with her hand. "I think it makes our sex better." He raised his eyebrows. Now that caught his attention. "Now I want to ask you, dear. What do you mean by that?" She gave him a wicked grin and took another bite of pizza. "Evelyn, tell me!" he pleaded. She bit her lip and giggled. "Well, every since you've known me, I've been so thin." She untied her robe just slightly. "See this?" she asked, pointing to her hipbone. Grabbing his hand, she placed it over it. "Feel how hard that is? That would suck if you were as skinny as me. It would be so painful. Our hipbones would constantly be hitting." She leaned over and patted his stomach again. "But because you've got a little extra padding, it helps. I like it." She smiled at him. She couldn't put into words how much she enjoyed his company now that they were getting along. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection. "Feel how hard that is?" he asked her, his words mimicking hers. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. "Adrian, this can't be." There was desire in his voice. He wanted her. Fifteen years had been such a long time. And they were just touching the tip of the iceberg last night. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder. "What can't?" She began breathing faster and felt her groin tighten. "How much I want you. This is crazy! I was certain I'd be good til at least this evening!" she said with exasperation. His lips smiled against her skin. "We can always start early." Grabbing the pizza boxes off their laps, she tossed them on the floor. "We certainly will," she said before kissing him and pulling him down on top of her. "So...glad I...didn't waste...time...getting dressed," she commented between kisses. "Help me get this off," she told him, referring to her robe. It was already untied, but her arms and shoulders were still covered. Pulling it down around her shoulders, he managed to release her arms. She moaned, squeezing him tighter now that she was completely naked. Her hands made their way down his back. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyelids. She was so beautiful. Finally his lips met with hers once more. He began to tease her with his lips, sucking gently on her upper, then her lower lip. She couldn't stand it and whimpered against his mouth, pushing her sex against him. "Come on, Adrian. Please. I'm so..." she paused, not wanting to finish her sentence. "What? What is it?" he asked gently, his eyes making contact with hers. She looked away, a little embarrassed. "Horny," she finished, squeezing her eyes shut. She still was not 100% comfortable using sexual terms with him and she wasn't sure why. He touched her face gently. "Darling, what's wrong?" She opened her eyes to look at him. "I dunno. I guess I'm still a little nervous. Even after last night." He smiled sweetly. "But you don't need to fear anything. I love you just the way you are." "Are you sure?" Adrian nodded. He could tell she was nervous about being open with her language and she didn't know how to handle it. He knew just how to fix that. Leaning his mouth closer to her ear, he positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her ear softly before whispering into it. "I want to fuck you," he whispered just before he slammed into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Quickly, he grabbed her calves gently and placed them over his shoulders. Immdiately, he began thrusting inside her, wanting to bring her pleasure. Briefly remembering her nervousness, he decided to help her by assuring her that it was okay. In fact, it was better than okay. It was exquisite. "Tell me what you want, Evelyn. Do you want me to go harder or softer?" "Harder," she whispered. "Say it louder. I will do it. Just say it louder. It's okay to say whatever you want. You were so bold last night. Don't stop now." She was so happy to have her husband's reassurance. "Harder!"she moaned, digging her nails into his back. Grunting, he began to pound so hard into her that her breasts started bouncing higher than she could remember. "Please, Adrian, grab them, suck them, please!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut, trying so hard to focus on the pleasure she was feeling. Overjoyed to fulfill her request, he obeyed her, grabbing and sucking as he continued to push into her. Her moans became louder with every thrust. "Adrian, grab my ass! Fuck, I want you!" she cried. She could not explain why her desire was so intense. All she knew was that she wanted to satisfy it. "Good, Evelyn," he encouraged, so happy she was finally not afraid. He grabbed her ass roughly, squeezing it in rhythm with his thrusts. "Ugh, I want you too." Leaning down, he kissed her mouth. "I just love to be inside you. Damn, it's heaven. Your pussy is heaven." His words were turning her on even more. Although some women were turned off by dirty talk, Evelyn Powell was not one of them. She loved it. In fact, she believed it helped her have stronger orgasms. To hear her husband love her body the way he did. It was amazing. She placed her hand over her clitoris and began to rub it quickly. "Yes, harder, Adrian. I'm so wet for you. Oh..I'm almost there..." "Come on, baby, you can do it," he encouraged, taking a nipple between his lips. "Yesss, please, Adriann," she moaned, pushing against him. Hearing her was his undoing. Knowing he made her come. His mouth next to her ear, he began his release and did not want to hold back. Not for one second. Not for her. He loved her so much. "Evelyn! God, yes! Fuck!" he cried, emptying himself inside her. Collapsing on top of her, he slowly became aware of her nails gently scratching his back. "I love you so much," she whispered. Leaning up to look at her, he kissed her lips gently. "I love you too, my love." Releasing her breath, she kissed his neck. Ever so slowly, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him and covering her with a sheet. "I really enjoyed that," she told him, smiling as she snugged closer to him. He kissed her ear. "I'm glad." She placed her elbows on his chest and looked into his eyes. "You know...it's been a long time since you called me baby." Adrian blushed. "Well, I knew you really used to like it when we were first married, but then I wasn't sure. And it's been so long. I thought I'd give it a shot." She kissed his lips gently. "It worked." He smiled. "Perfect." Closing her eyes, she laid her head on his shoulder.

***To be continued...***


End file.
